The present invention relates to apparatus and means for the construction or repair of paved roads, especially the asphalt type. Typically, such roads are surfaced by applying a mixture of asphalt with sand or gravel and then compressing the mixture into place.
New roads are generally compressed and smoothed through the use of steamrollers, but such steamrollers have no integral means for driving to and from a job site, rather they must be transported upon a larger vehicle. Because of the transport disadvantage, time and expense, repairs in roads, especially those of a minor nature such as potholes, often are made without the assistance of steamrollers. In such cases, the asphalt mixture is manually tamped into place and reliance is placed upon normal traffic to further compress and smooth the area of repair. Although certainly more expedient and less expensive than steamrolling, manual tamping results in an inferior and usually temporary patch.